character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimori Togo (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Hero Clothes= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Mankai= Summary Togo Mimori is a 14 year old second-year student and the second person to join the Hero Club, joining at the same time as Yuna, her best friend. She was involved in an accident between elementary school and middle school, losing two years worth of memories and the use of her legs. Togo is very calm and polite, in contrast to Yuna's energetic personality. She is a pessimist by her own admission, but she still enjoys participating in activities with the Hero club and can be cheerful or silly if she needs to be. She is also a hardcore patriot, carrying around miniature japanese flags, memorizing japanese history, and refusing non-japanese food. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | Low 4-C, likely High 4-C Name: Mimori Togo | Sumi Washio Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Hero, Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Mastery (A sniper rifle from her fairy Aobozu, twin pistols from her fairy Gyobudanuki, rifle for midrange from her fairy Shiranui, and drones from her fairy Kawabotaru), Energy Manipulation w/ her fairy Kawabotaru and her Mankai mode, Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability w/ her fairies, Immortality (Type 4), Magic, Ritual Magic (Can do a ritual to expose a Vertex Soul), Transformation (From Base to Hero to Mankai), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Flight w/ Mankai, Summoning (Can summon droids through her fairy Kawabotaru), Portal Creation (Her fairy Kawabotaru is able to create portals around her), Teleportation (As a Miko), Precognition (As a Miko). Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: Country Level '(Her shots are comparable to Sagittarius Vertex's spears, and she was also able to destroy its soul in one hit) | '''Small Star Level '(Was able to push back a giant fireball, which is comparable to the sun, with the other Hero Club members), likely '''Large Star Level (Overpowered Yuna's Mankai) Speed: FTL '''(Was able to intercept Sagittarius Vertex's light bullet) | At least '''FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| Stellar (Was able to stop a giant fireball, which was stated to be comparable to the sun, with the other Hero Club members) '''Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least''' Country Level (Blocked a tail strike from the Scorpio Vertex and a strike from Fu) | '''Small Star Level, likely Large Star Level Stamina: Very High Range: Thousands of kilometers | Stellar Standard Equipment: Sniper rifle (named Shirogane), pistols, dual rifles, drones, her fairies Aobozu, Gyobudanuki, Shiranui, and Kawabotaru | Mankai warship Intelligence: High (She is very good in computer programming and Japanese history) Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Togo cannot become a Hero. Key: Hero | Mankai NOTE: Credit to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki NOTE 2: Togo Mimori is just Sumi Washio after she lost her memories. If you want to see Sumi's profile, click here. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Mimori Togo / Sumi Washio) Gallery togo01.png|Togo's transformation togo02.png|Togo VS Sagittarius Vertex togo03.png|Togo's Mankai togo04.png|Togo with her rifle togo05.png|Togo and her best friend Yuna togo06.png|Togo's artwork (Mobile game) togo07.png|Togo's Hero form in the mobile game togo08.png|Togo in her everyday life togo09.png|Togo with Yuna and Karin togo10.png|Togo and Sonoko (Foreground); Wasshi, Sonocchi and Gin (Background) Mimo.jpg|Togo's official art togo12.png|Togo's art togo13.png|Togo and Yuna (Hero forms) togo14.png|Togo's Hero form (Artwork) togo15.jpg|Togo with her twin rifles Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4